


Coast

by Reject_Tonic



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reject_Tonic/pseuds/Reject_Tonic
Summary: Peridot, a senior in high school, faces new challenges moving to a small town, unhappy with her new surroundings. A chance meeting sends Peridot's mind into overdrive. How can all these feelings come from a girl she hardly knows. Lapis can't learn to live for herself.This is my first large, detailed fan fiction so any suggestions are more than welcome! Thank you for reading! BACK TO UPDATING! had a lot going on but will be uploading a few chapters this month coming!





	1. New beginnings

Why did she have to move in the middle of a semester. Peridot Dimond sulked looking out the back-seat window, seeing the fleeting colours of the blank fields whirling by. "Do we have to do this?" she blurted out to her more than cheery mother. "Think of it as an adventure dear! New friends, new scenery and a new job for me, weren’t you the one telling me to apply for it?" her mother didn’t see the ever-more self-pitting face peridot was sporting as she was too busy lazily dancing to the car radio, her yellow hair flying everywhere as she rolled down the window. She had to admit her mother was right, she did tell her to go for it, but the idea that everything would be rushed and within a week, A WEEK, she would find herself off to some stupid town in the middle of nowhere. Peridot hugged her knees. In all honesty she didn’t even really know where this town was, being to wrapped up in her own mixed emotions about leaving her buzzing city surroundings to even care enough to listen to her mother's ramblings. She tried to rest her eyes, feeling drained from the week of running around trying to short their affairs, pulling the hood of her over-sized green hoody over her unruly short blonde hair, letting her eyes flutter. 

 

Peridot awoke with her mother softly saying that they were nearly there. She pushed her glasses up taking a moment to regain her senses. Looking out to see where she was doomed to spend the remainder of her senior year, the place that dragged her away from what she had always known. She gasped. Water, the ocean lay so close she could almost hear the waves crashing in to land. For a second, she considered the idea of calling it ‘Beautiful’. That is until she processed it, peridot had always had an unreasonable fear of water, no real reason for her dislike. No bad experiences just a constant unease around it. She huffed and sat up, feeling no need to bring up something she couldn’t exactly change. "How far away are we? I'm starving" she quizzed her mother, ‘ten minutes tops, these little houses are so cute but I can’t really find ours, guess you can't really trust these things’ she said tapping the GPS. Peridot attempted to fiddle with the machine, being techy did sometimes have its perks and within five minutes they were turning into the drive way of a pastel green house, sitting proudly facing towards the water. The blonde began to grab a few of the grocery bags from the trunk while her mother dotted on the movers, making them sandwiches and never not thanking them for their help. Hours passed and the house had begun to settle, the majority of their possessions had been taken out and organised. Peridot flung herself against her bed in an act of defiance and tiredness. She was conflicted about this whole ‘adventure’ as her mother would put it. Being happy that her mother was following her dreams of working for a smaller but more focused business firm. But she didn’t realise that that would mean her moving to the coast. Given it wasn’t a huge distance, but enough to make her want to run right back. Her head filled with this boxing match of thoughts until she gave in and fell into sleep. 

 

Since the move was so quick, she had a week until she was meant to start at her new school. Which came as a slight relief to her, giving her sometime to get to know the place. Or that’s what her mother forced her to do that afternoon. Great. She stepped out her house, wearing her signature green hoody with some jeans and sneakers. After a few laps around her surrounding streets she decided to venture down to the town centre, if you could call it that. There were a few rows of shops on a couple of streets, coupled by some small business centres. Sitting on a bench scanning around she spotted a group of girls, roughly around her age standing chatting loudly in front of the café called ‘Kiki’s’ which slogan ‘coffee for the walking dead’ had peridot almost chuckle. Among the group stood a tall blue haired girl with tanned skin and her ripped up t-shirt and shorts had peridot unable to look away. The girl seemed to play the listener, only contributing to the mass of noise in once or twice. But her smile was radiant, peridot pondered what had made the girl so happy. She was snapped back into reality when a small purple haired girl from the group shouted over "take a picture it’ll last longer!". The group erupted into a state of giggles while peridot could feel the rush of blood to her cheeks. She ran down the street which thankfully wasn’t too long, meaning she was out of sight within a matter of seconds. HOW. How did she manage to be so creepily awkward, she hadalways shied away from interacting with people unless absolutely necessary but never running away when someone said hi or even a sassy remark. Breathing heavily from the sudden burst of energy, peridot began to calm. She had acted irrationally but the likely hood she would ever really interact with any of those girls again made the situation slightly less embarrassing. Though one thing did keep repeating itself while she walked home, why did that blue haired girl have such an effect on her?


	2. Pancakes at 6am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to sleep Peridot takes a early morning walk to clear her head and discovers something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Really want to update this story at least every week.

Peridot couldn’t sleep, it had been a few days in the new house but she wasn’t exactly use to it yet. The last couple of days consisted of her glued to her monitor, trying to level up her ‘Gem Wars’ character, eating her weight in Doritos and mountain dew. She had even gone through the material that day for her new classes, but it didn’t really challenge her, being at the top of her classes throughout her school life. She had prepared any notes and essay plans, predicting the topics they would more than likely focus on. She sat up and looked out the window. Rolling out of bed, checking the time, Saturday 5:55am. Great. She ran her fingers through her hair, slightly pulling at the ends in annoyance. Why the hell couldn’t she sleep. Huffing, she deciding on a walk to tire herself out and served a dual purpose to try and clear her head. Flinging on her usual outfit she slipped out the front door more than conscious to not wake her mother up. Walking down the street she considered how she’s going to survive this. Just then she spotted a girl making her way down the street just ahead of her. It was that blue haired girl from the other day. Peridot watched her walk, semi hypnotizing. Unintentionally she somehow ended up following her. 

 

She noticed the girl was upset, judging by the faint sniffles she could make out. The girl turned a corner, as Peridot was making her way down the street to her, she felt herself knocked off balance as someone pushed passed her. She stumbled backward, startled by the force. Hearing raised voices, she peered around the corner, seeing the cause of the small pain she felt in her shoulder and the blue hair girl standing arguing. 

 

“Don’t you fucking walk out my house at 5am! What gives you the right lapis!” the larger of the two screamed in the face of who she assumed to be Lapis. The girl towers over her, being roughly 6’3, with long bleached white hair and tanned skin. She was clearly very strong, given her protruding muscles, peridot gulped, hoping she didn’t notice her. She continues. 

“What? You think you can run away from me? I'd like to see you try we belong together. Didn’t you say that.” 

Lapis interjected “I just wanted to clear my head, think for a minute. We can’t keep arguing like this and tonight was just-” 

“What I can’t get annoyed that you won’t stop texting that little shit. You spent all day with her, what does she have that I don’t! You think she’d ever truly understand you? Ha”

“Jasper it's not like that, Amethyst is my friend, I'd never-” 

“Sure, you wouldn’t. Go then, go be with her but I'm the only one who can put up with your shit! Everyone will eventually see the mess you are and leave. " Lapis stays quiet, looking defeated. She grabs Lapis by the wrist, Lapis closes her eyes. “Stop acting like a brat and get back to the house, come on” they turn to head back. Peridot darts back, looking for any space to hid in. She manages to quickly dart behind some bushes nearby. They pass without seeing her, sighing in relief she goes to step out from her hiding spot a few minutes later only to be greeted by a wall of laughter, she turns to see the same purple haired girl that caught her staring a few days prior. A blush appeared on Peridots face. 

“EEEEPPPPP, this isn’t what it looks like! I dropped something. Yes! I dropped my glasses ah-” 

“You really are a creep aren’t ya, I like it” The small girl points while the other hand holds her belly, clearly sore from her continuous laughter. Peridot can’t seem to form any kind of response. She just waits for the girl to stop, she eventually does. 

“Have you seen a girl round here creeps, she's got blue hair, a bit taller than you?” 

“umm- yes she, she went down that street with another girl um-” 

“Ah for Jesus Christ! She's went back to her house, hasn’t she? Damm" The girl proclaims, though peridot’s face must have been easy to read because the girl responded “Oh sorry, didn’t mean to aim that at you, see she’s my friend and her girlfriend is a little, well a lot crazy” 

“Her girlfriend?” Peridot questions. 

“Yeah, they’ve been together since they were 16 more or less and well, she walked out her house earlier so I came to make sure she was okay and-” She stops abruptly, awkwardly laughing “sorry I don’t even know you and I'm ranting about this. Name’s Amethyst” 

“No, no its okay. I’m Peridot Dimond, its um- nice to meet you” 

“Same to you, hey this is a weird way to meet so you wanna go grab some breakfast, it is like 6am and I'm starving!” Amethyst grins widely, patting her stomach. Normally Peridot stayed away from any social situation, never really having anyone to talk to but she returned the girls smile and used every ounce of bravery she could muster and agreed to. 

The girls took a booth at Kiki’s, ordering an unholy number of pancakes and some coffee. They seemed to click, Amethyst trying to explain that she was only joking the other day and Peridot still trying to defend herself, saying she was minding her own business. After eating the girls had stayed there for hours, talking about computer games, TV shows and music, they agreed on almost everything and Peridot even found herself giggling along to Amethyst’s stupid jokes. Peridots phone buzzed, it was her mum, asking her to head back and give her a hand with setting up some of the new furniture that had arrived. Heading outside, Peridot said goodbye, Amethyst suggested trading numbers and Peridot couldn’t think of a reason not to. While walking back she considered what a eventful day she’d had, for it not even being noon yet. Her mind casted back to seeing Lapis upset, why did she feel a pull with that girl? Why did Peridot care? Her pocket buzzed, she looked at the text. 

“Wanna meet up tomorrow creeps 😛" Peridot paused before replying, someone wanted to be around her? She smiled wider than she would like to admit. 

“Sure, but don’t call me creeps!” 

“Okay, how about P-dog? Ya that’s cool!” 

She didn’t know how, but she managed to gain a potential friend and a nickname all in one day, she didn’t stop smiling all day. Maybe this place wasn’t so bad after all.


	3. Street Fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxious about going over to someone else's house Peridot is in for a suprise.

11:30 AM Peridot paced the room, why did she agree to meet Amethyst? She had never been to anyone's house let alone someone she had just met. Unsure of how to dress or act when she arrived, she decided just to wear a casual t-shirt and jeans and try and not act like a creep. Attempting to tame her messy hair, combining it for five minutes she eventually broke the comb and gave up, heading out soon after. She showed up at the address around 12:30, pausing before knocking the door. Amethyst came out sporting some ripped jeans and an oversized t-shirt. “Come on in, we’ll head up to my room- brothers are hogging the living room” she turned to jog up the stairs. The house was covered in family photos, it was cosy Peridot thought as she followed Amethyst. She gasped, sitting in front of the TV with a controller in hand was Lapis. She was invested on whatever game she was playing and didn’t look up straight away. 

“Hey Laps we have a visitor, come back to earth for a sec will ya?” 

The girl looked up, their eyes met. Peridot felt like she was going to explode. “Who’s this?” Lapis spoke so soft peridot was scared to even breathe, thinking she might somehow upset her. “This is Peridot, she’s the gal I ran into yesterday” Amethyst winked at Peridot “and we got to chatting, she’s nice” taking a seat beside her, grabbing another controller. Peridot stood awkwardly at the door, unsure if she really belonged here. She bit her lip, not sure what to say. 

“Come on P-dog this games a three player, aren't scared I'll beat you, are you?” she sticks out her tongue. Peridot puffs out her chest “As if you could beat me, give that here” she sits down next to the girls, determined to show off what 18 years of isolation glued to her computers can do. They sat like that for hours, shouting at the TV and laughing at how seriously Peridot took the game, barely blinking. Peridot sat up against the bed for a moment, watching the other two play street fighter and spending way to long deciding on their characters. Her eyes wandered to Lapis, a habit she was quickly picking up. She was laughing along to Amethyst ranting about how she is a ‘street fighter god’ and god, did her face light up the room, she was so enchanting. Peridot’s face flushed, why the hell did this girl have this effect on her? She stayed there quickly pondering and memorizing the details of her face. Blue eyes and hair, freckles dotted on her nose and cheeks ever so slightly and her lips were so... 

“Yo P-dog amma head down and help mum with the shopping, you two cool up here for a while?” 

She tried not to show herself jump “Um-sure, yeah no problem”  
o grab the controller and pick a character, hoping the other girl would continue the game with just her here. And to her surprise she did. They stayed silent until Lapis won, Peridot couldn’t believe it. 

“How did you do that? That was brilliant! How are you that good?” 

“I-uh well- Thanks" 

“Oh I'm sorry I didn’t mean to startle you, just... that combo is really tricky to pull off. Have you always played video games?” Peridot gulped wondering where this confidence was coming from, normally she wasn’t great at starting up a conversation. 

“Not really, Amethyst plays them and when we hang out, we play together...what about you?” 

The blonde was taken a back. Nobody ever really asked or showed interest in what she liked, trying not to look to flustered she replied. 

“I don’t really talk to people much, so normally I play games and study. But I'm not complaining, I really do love them plus people can be well...problematic and I like not...having problems.” She wanted to punch herself yeah explain why you don’t like people when trying to talk to her, well done. But Lapis snorted “Yup you’ve got that right” they shared an understanding look, maybe talking to her would be easier than she thought. 

“So how long have you known Amethyst for?” 

“Since we were 9. I moved here from Empire City and she was my first friend” 

“I just moved here from Empire too, do you like it here?” 

Lapis pause before speaking “...Most of it, I love the sea, plus I guess growing up here has made it hard to hate it, do you like it?” 

Peridot didn’t know how to respond, as she went to open her mouth Amethyst crashed through the door with snacks in hand and the biggest smile planted on her face. Gently throwing them between the girls, forming a little circle around the snacks, telling them to dig in. While they ate the girls spoke about the upcoming week. “So, you’ll be going to Quartz Academy, right? Since it’s the closest” Amethyst spoke with a mouth full of chips. Peridot nodded, she hadn’t even asked if the girls attended her soon to be school. “Do you go there?” she asked. “Yup, me and Laps go, sadly” Amethyst playfully nudged Lapis “So you can hang about with us, if you want to of course” Peridot looked between them unsure of how to procced “are you sure? I mean I'm not exactly interesting...” reseeding into herself. Surely this is some kind of joke. 

“Course, right Laps?” 

Peridot looked up and met eyes with her, feeling a lump in her throat. Peridot wasn’t expecting the small smile she saw on Lapis' face appear “Sure...” The three girls finished up their snacks and decided to call it a day, they all walked down stairs heading for the front door “Where about do you stay anyway?” Amethyst faced Peridot. 

“On Dewy Street” 

“Aw awesome, you can walk back with Lapis, she lives on the same street!” She grinned wide. Peridot blushed slightly. 

“Is that okay with you?” She turned to the blue haired girl who simply nodded. They said their goodbyes and walked down the street, Peridot knew that it was only a ten-minute walk or so, not knowing if it was a blessing or a curse, because it meant she didn’t have enough time to make a total fool of herself but she wanted to get to know this girl. For some reason. She shook her head, trying to focus in on how-to proceed. Lapis was looking off into the distance, further down the street they were talking down, a small frown on her face. 

“Whats wrong?” She decided to ask, sensing something was off. 

“It’s nothing...just where someone I know lives...” 

Peridot memory flashes to yesterday, this was the street Jasper had been running from when she barged into her. Knowing she was prying Peridot decided to leave the topic be. Lapis broke the silence a few minutes later “Well this is me” she paused outside a house, just a few doors down from Peridot. 

“Oh okay well, goodbye” Peridot turned her back to walk up the street. 

“Um I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“...Course, see you tomorrow Lapis” They shared a smile between them. Peridot reached her door when her mother pulled into the drive way. The older woman got out the car, beaming with happiness. She must really love this new job. The walked in to the Living room while her mother told her all about the new office. “Where have you been off to today?” 

“Oh, I went over to Amethyst’s house, a girl I met yesterday...” her mother's eyebrows raised in both curiosity and concern. “Oh no she's nice, plus she goes to the same school as I do” 

Her concern shifted “Perry I'm happy you met a new friend, you don’t normally socialize” 

“Yeah I don’t, but this girl kind of dragged it out of me, she’s easy to talk to and her friend...” 

“Is she nice to?” her mother didn’t realise the weight of the question she just asked. 

After a moment Peridot stared at the floor “Yeah she’s really...something” 


	4. Nightly struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter focuses on Lapis’ POV. Learning a little bit more about her and her relationship with Jasper.  
> WARNING- abuse

Lapis walked out the house, she couldn’t believe she had actually done it. She had gone to stay over at Jaspers after her none stop accusations about her friend Amethyst, thinking she could reason with her she agreed to go around. That was over nine hours ago, ‘what a stupid decision’ she thought to herself ‘as if she would actually listen’. They had been dating for two years at this point, what started out as a stupid crush shortly turned sour after Jasper started to show her true colours, she was insanely jealous and possessive. The only real reason Lapis was still able to see her friends outside of school was because Amethyst made a point of asking everyone to hang out over lunch and Jasper, who would always linger around them tried to play the nice guy game. But Lapis knew her happy faces and smiles were just a rouge, her accusations of her loving her friends more would come later. Amethyst knew a little about her possessiveness, hard as Lapis tried, she couldn’t exactly hide her phone buzzing and flashing like a beacon every time she wasn’t with her. Admitting her girlfriends ‘clinginess’ Amethyst grew more irritated, it was getting progressively harder to try and hide this side of her from everyone but Lapis knew no one would believe her. And truth be told she thought everyone might turn against her, sure Amethyst called her ‘crazy’ and would bitch but what if it all came to light and no one believed her or they got angry or hated her for keeping it a secret for so long. She had texted Amethyst not too long ago to come get her with a short explanation that they had got in a fight, to her surprise the little ball of energy was up early and told her she would meet her near Jaspers. She decided to circle round the block, trying to clear her head and understand exactly what she did wrong. Rounding a corner, she suddenly felt a large hand on her shoulder. Japer. 

“What? You think you can run away from me? I'd like to see you try we belong together. Didn’t you say that.” 

Lapis felt her stomach sink, not again, all she wanted to do was get away from this repetitive one-way screaming match. 

“I just wanted to clear my head, think for a minute. We can’t keep arguing like this and tonight was just-” she was cut off, something she hated with a passion. Jasper always spoke over her, she gave a silent protest while Jasper ranted on. 

“What I can’t get annoyed that you won’t stop texting that little shit. You spent all day with her, what does she have that I don’t! You think she’d ever truly understand you? Ha” she hissed at her, her breath warm against Lapis’ face. 

“Jasper it's not like that, Amethyst is my friend, I'd never-” 

“Sure, you wouldn’t. Go then, go be with her but I'm the only one who can put up with your shit! Everyone will eventually see the mess you are and leave. " 

Her girlfriend grabbed her wrist. Feeling the viper-like grip around her, Lapis’ eyes shut tight, wishing she was anywhere but here. Wishing she had just agreed to stay and bare what time remained of this pointless argument. 

“Stop acting like a brat and get back to the house, come on” being pulled down the street by her arm Lapis’ head fell, watching herself walking right back to the house. She’s right, no one else can love this, she wasn’t anything special. Her friends only saw a part of what she was really like, Jasper knew her ugly side. She wasn’t easy to be around. They reached the house and suddenly Lapis felt herself being thrown into Jaspers room, the door slamming behind them. Hitting the floor harder than she expected, slightly winded she gasped for air “Don’t act like I fucking punched you” the rage building behind the taller girls' eyes “You ever make me run out after you again and I’ll...” she trailed off, seemingly to angry to carry out the threat. Just as Lapis was about the pull herself up, Jasper put her fist through the wall, her dad not being home gave the girl ample opportunity to show Lapis just how pissed she was. “You really know how to push my fucking buttons, run around all day with your ‘friend’ and don’t expect me to get annoyed when you don’t answer my messages. DO YOU THINK IM STUPID” she pulled at Lapis’ shirt while she spat out the last sentence. 

“I-I wouldn’t cheat or say anything I was just hanging around, no one likes me like that” 

“Course they don’t, who would love this” she looks her up and down with a sour look “But that doesn’t mean you aren’t going to try” she pushes her back down. She sits down on the bed, sighing “I do everything to try and make this work and be nice to your friends but you make it so difficult. Not me. I phone because I care, why wouldn’t you want to be around me and off with some random people if you didn’t want anyone else” she looks down at Lapis, rubbing at her wrist and visibly trembling “Quick answer, you wouldn’t. And then you play this and try and make me feel guilty by acting scared” she pulled Lapis into her arms “You make It so hard to do anything, so I'm the only one that can deal with you” She grabbed Lapis forcing her into a one-sided kiss “We belong together, don’t we?” The blue haired girl stayed quiet as her eyes sight blurred slightly, feeling a ball in her throat “Don’t we?” The girl pulled at Lapis’ hair slight. Unable to speak she simply nodded. 

The rest of the morning was spent with Lapis buying supplies to plaster and paint the wall before Jasper’s dad got back from one of his many one- or two-day vacations to some chick's place. Bandaging up Jaspers' hand and trying to calm her down, knowing people would ask questions Jasper went over a story that she had Lapis practice till she was satisfied. Heavy-eyed she faked a phone call from her mother to be able to get some rest back at her place, she reached down to her phone, a text from Jasper read “Football practice tomorrow, come around 8pmish” Lapis didn’t know if she could take around two so soon after this. She soon sunk down into her bed, wondering how she had become such a mess. 

She woke up later with a phone call from Amethyst “Hey where did you go this morning? I’ve been texting you” 

“Ah- right sorry my phone died and Jasper found me and we ummm...made up” she bit her lip, she hated lying. 

“Pffttt, its eight at night and you just charged your phone, she really is super jealous, did she run in the rain and confess her undying love? Cause that’s as equally cringy” 

“ha yeah, cringy as always...” 

“Laps you okay? You wanna talk about anything...you went quiet again.” 

“...” 

“Is something wrong?” 

“Course not, just tired” 

“Sleeping beauty eh, well seeing as you bailed earlier do you wanna come hang tomorrow at mine, snacks shall be provided!” 

Lapis remembered that Jasper was at training and would probably hang around with the team beforehand, meaning she shouldn’t bother her too much during the day. 

“Sure” 

“Yay! See ya around twelve?” 

“I’ll try to raise from the dead before then” 

Amethyst chuckled “Night!” she hung up the phone. Lapis let out a small smile, lying up in her bed she decided to pull out her paints and get out some energy, knowing she’d need to sleep at least a little bit to survive tomorrow. 

After a few hours' sleep, jumping in the shower to get any leftover paint off Lapis pulled a long-sleeved black t-shirt and some shorts on, she walked downstairs and to her surprise, her mother was sitting on the couch. A sharp feeling of guilt rippled through Lapis, over the last two years their bond had been slowly tearing, her mother knew when something was wrong and something was always wrong since her relationship started with Jasper. Distancing herself from her mother had pained her but seemed like the only option. Because she would notice something or she might let something slip and she didn’t want to hurt her. Slipping out the front door, making her way down the street and looking up at the birds, Lapis couldn’t help but think if there would come a day when she would be free just like them. But then again, she didn’t deserve that. She didn’t deserve anything. Pulling her sleeves over her hands she kept her head down the rest of the walk.


End file.
